Pesadilla
by Bruja
Summary: Son sueños aterradores cuando lo haces con la muerte del ser amado pero..¿qué pasa cuando te muestras cosas que no son ciertas pero que parecen tan reales?, ¿Cómo sales de esa pesadilla cruel? RxA. Último capítulo. ¿Vencerá el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**PESADILLA**

_**Prólogo: Akane Tendo.**_

Era una noche calurosa y Akane se movía entre sueños, al mismo tiempo que sudaba copiosamente. De repente abrió los ojos y sujetó con fuerza las sábanas, respiró ondamente y pasó una de sus manos por su rostro, se apartó el sudor y se despató.

La cabeza le dolía mucho y sentía que estaba dentro de una pesadilla. Decidió que lo mejor era ir a beber un vaso de agua y despejarse de todo mal. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió al exterior. Sus pasos eran cortos y precisos, bajó las escaleras para ver un centro de flores, se quedó observándolo fijamente, alargó su mano al ver la etiqueta y vio un nombre...

_"Ranma Sautome"_

La etiqueta la soltó de golpe como si quemará, su pecho le dolía demasiado y estaba a punto de soltar lágrimas, no entendía eso. ¿Ranma estaba muerto?¡Imposible! si hacía unas horas había hablado con él. Meneó la cabeza con impetú y subió las escaleras con velocidad, y sin tocar a la puerta, la abrió.

Viendo como esa pesadilla era cierta, estaba el futón donde Ranma dormía y encima de las mantas había una foto de él. Sus piernas se flaquearon y cayó al suelo, sus ojos formaron lagunas de lágrimas y resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-¡Ranma!..-gritó con rabia...-¡no puede ser!.

Notó como una mano se colocó en su hombro y alzó su vista para ver a su padre con el rostro sombrió.

-Papá, ¡es mentira!..-exclamó dolorosamente..

-Es cierto mi vida...-soltó Soun...-Ranma nos ha dejado.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!..-gritó con rabia...-¡¡he hablado con él hace unas horas!!.

Soun abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y suspirando con resignación, se tiró al cuerpo de su pequeña y la abrazó con fuerza mientras la mecía y le susurraba palabras tiernas.

-Akane, Ranma hace 2 semanas que murió y tú has estado ausente de todo...-le recordó...-no has vuelto a ser la misma, has estado internado en un lugar especial.

Akane abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, ella no estaba loca. Y Ranma no estaba muerto, él estaba vivo..

-¡¿Es una broma?!..-le preguntó a alejarse de él..-¡por que no tiene gracia!

Soun le negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de su hija, él nunca le mentiría sobre una cosa así. Akane gateó hasta el futón y pasó su mano por el, quería notar el aroma de Ranma, ver que todo era una broma y que saldría de su escondite para burlarse de ella. Pero por más que lo intentaba, no era posible. Se tiró encima del futón a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras su padre se acercaba y le acariciaba la cabeza..

-¿Qué ha pasado todo este tiempo?...

-Hemos enterrado a Ranma, Genma se ha ido y toda la felicidad que había en casa se ha esfumado, además...-suavizó su rostro..-tú has estado muy enferma y estabas en trance.

No podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando, su Ranma había muerto y ella...se mordió los labios al pensar en eso. Jamás le había dicho lo mucho que le amaba.

Y ahora es demasiado tarde.

Una sonrisa sucumbió a Soun al ver el rostro de su pequeña.

-Ranma, lo siento tanto...-susurro al gemir de dolor.

**Continuará**

**Holas! cuanto tiempo sin escribir un fic de Ranma. Pero está vez me he animado a escribirlo.**

**Será el primer fic que hago de este tipo. Espero que les gusten y disfruten de el, tanto como yo al escribirlo. Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero básico para empezar con la trama.**

**Ranma está muerto y Akane ha estado en un centro especial...¿qué ha ocurrido?.**

**Nos vemos y disfruten de el. Saludos y chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PESADILLA**

**Capítulo 1 : Ranma Sautome.**

La calor invadía su habitación y notaba como su cuerpo estaba sudoroso, apretó con fuerza la sábana que lo tapaba y cuando no pudo aguantar más la sensación, abrió los ojos para despertarse y ver como estaba solo en su cuarto, se extrañó mucho al no notar a su padre al lado. Se levantó del futón y se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, su cabeza le daba vueltas y se apoyó en la pared para llevarse las manos a la sien...

-¡Que raro me encuentro!..-exclamó cansado...-estoy un poco atontado..

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y una oleada de frío lo arrolló. Meneó la cabeza y decidió ir hacía la parte de abajo a tomar algo. Bajó las escaleras confuso por todo..

Vio a lo lejos la puerta de la cocina y se fue directo a ella. Cuando ya estaba cerca, se percató de un centro de flores y lo miró extrañado, se inclinó hacía la etiqueta y clavando su vista en ella, leyó su contenido...

_"Akane Tendo"_

La soltó como si quemará y el miedo lo lleno por completo. Su boca se había resecado y sin pensárselo dos veces, salió corriendo hacía la parte de arriba, le daba igual que la cabeza le siguiera doliendo por que primero debía ver a Akane para aclarar que era ese ese centro de flores, ya que solo se daban a los que habían...

Negó con la cabeza ante esos pensamientos, ella no podía haber...

Golpeó con fuerza la puerta...

-¡¡AKANEEE!!..-gritó...-¡¡ABRE LA PUERTA!...-golpeó con más fuerza.

Escuchó como el silencio le respondía y mordiéndose los labios, abrió la puerta de una patada. Y justo en ese momento entró en la habitación para llevarse otra sorpresa, su cama estaba adornada con flores y más centros. Sus piernas no aguantaron esa tensión y se doblaron mientras seguía observando todo lo que había a su alrededor, no era posible que Akane estuviera muerta. Él se hubiera enterado y hubiera echo lo inimaginable para evitar eso.

Notó como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro, y alzando su vista vio a su padre con los ojos rojos..

-Papá¿y Akane?..-preguntó con dolor...-¿qué ha pasado?.

-Ha muerto...-soltó sin emoción.

Esa palabra le descolocó por completo. Su Akane estaba muerta.

-¿Cómo?..-se levantó del suelo y lo cogió por su Gi...-¿cuando fue eso? y...¿dónde estaba yo?.

-Hace dos semanas que nuestra maravillosa Akane nos dejó y tu has estado ausente durante ese tiempo.

-¡¡IMPOSIBLE!!..-le gritó al soltarlo..-¡¡hace unas horas que he hablado con ella!!.

-¡No Ranma, ella ha muerto y aunque te cueste aceptarlo ha ocurrido!..-le explicó...-tú has estado muy enfermo y estabas en trance, no sabías lo que estaba ocurriendo..

Ranma se alejó de su padre y se fue hacía la cama, vio con dolor las flores y algunas fotos de ella. No era posible esto, él hubiera reaccionado y sabiendo que Akane estaba en peligro no se hubiera alejado de ella. Desvió su mirada hacía su padre y apretó con fuerza sus puños...

-¡¡Mentira!!..-exclamó con rabia.

-No es una mentira, es la verdad..-dijo indiferente...-la muerte ataca a todos en algún momento..

-¿Enserio?..-alzó una ceja...-¡¡pues no me lo creo!!

Genma se acercó a él.

-Ranma debes aceptar que Akane no vendrá más..-susurro...-ella nos ha dejado y tú estás vivo de milagro, por que durante ese tiempo has estado muy mal y casi te pierdo...

El joven de la trenza evitaba derramar alguna lágrima, pero le estaba costando mucho. Akane se había ido de su lado y esta vez para siempre, desvió su mirada a la cama de ella y se maldijo por no decirle la verdad de sus sentimientos, ahora ya no tendría la oportunidad de decirle todo. Se tapó el rostro con la mano y gemió de dolor.

Su Akane se había ido para siempre..

Y Genma sonrió al contemplar a su hijo en ese estado...

**Continuará...**

**Holas! actualización rápida...**

**Akane ha muerto y Ranma ha estado ingresado...¿Qué ha pasado?**

**Espero que nos os cause mucho lío, pero en el anterior era Ranma el que había muerto...¿qué está pasando de verdad?, poco a poco se irá desvalando el misterio.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. nos vemos. chao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PESADILLA**

**Capítulo 3 - Primer contacto.**

_**Akane Tendo.**_

Ella se sentó en la cama y agachó su rostro ante la presencia de su padre que la observaba sin emitir expresión alguna, Akane apretó contra sí sus propias manos al pensar en esa realidad, su Ranma no estaba a su lado y esta vez para siempre, la muerte le había alejado de ella y eso era muy cruel. Cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos hasta seguir sus mejillas y de ahí al suelo.

-Ranma..-susurró dolorosamente...-ójala hubiera podido estar a tu lado..

-Akane...-le habló su padre y la joven levantó su mirada hacía él...-es mejor que duermas, mañana le diré a Kasumi que venga a traerte algo...

-Papá, ¿cómo piensas que voy a dormir ante esa revelación?..-le preguntó con rabia...-¡Ranma está muerto!.

Soun se acercó a ella y le cogió las manos con dulzura, le miró amorosamente y acariciándole la mejilla...

-Tal como lo estamos haciendo nosotros..

La llevó hacía su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras ella se dejaba consolar. Cerró los ojos y pensó en ese joven de la trenza, las miles de aventuras que habían vivido juntos y ahora ya no habría más de ellas. Suspiró con desilusión y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, estaban a punto de salir de ahí cuando un ruido y el crujir de maderas, le trajo a la realidad y se alejó del abrazo de su padre.

Respiró aceleradamente y observó por todos los lugares de su cuarto, su padre imitó a su hija y miraron de donde había venido el ruido, andaron por la habitación y Akane pisó algo extraño, se inclinó hacía el suelo y vio un trozo de madera destrozada y en su lugar había el dibujo de dos boquetes, pasó su mano por ahí y sintió como su piel se erizaba, se había quedado paralizada y su vista estaba clavada en alguna parte del cuarto. Escuchando un pequeño sollozo de sorpresa...

Sentía algo extraño y no podía alejarse de ese sitio, esa fuerza misteriosa se lo estaba impediendo. Soun entrecerró su mirada y cogiendo a su hija del brazo, la alejó de esos dos boquetes, pero ella seguía ajena al contacto de su padre...

-Akane...-la zarandeó...-¡Akane hija mía!¡respóndeme!.

La joven movió sus ojos hacía su padre y vio la alegría en el rostro de él, mientras que en el suyo había la confusión...

-¿Qué ha pasado papá?.

-Te has quedado bloqueada...-la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama..-será mejor que duermas, mañana verás las cosas de otra manera...

-Mañana todo seguirá igual...-susurro con pena..

-El mañana sigue siendo un misterio cariño...-abrió la puerta y la observó fijamente...-y las cosas son distintas.

Akane escuchó como su padre cerró la puerta y en cuanto se quedó sola, no pudo aguantar más y rompió a llorar con más fuerza, no podía vivir sin él.

Soun escuchó los lamentos de su hija y agachó su rostro...

-Tiene que ser así...

Y se alejó de la puerta hacía la oscuridad del pasillo..

_**Ranma Sautome.**_

Estaba de rodillas en el suelo y sus ojos seguían humedos al pensar en la muerte de Akane, no era justo y más rabia le daba al pensar en eso. Ella debía estar viva y no muerta, además esa palabra no le gustaba y no podía afirmar ante ese echo.

Su padre estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y observando a su hijo, viendo el sufrimiento que tenía en su cuerpo y que solo lo manifestaba con su mirada, suspiró con desgana al contemplar como seguía en el suelo, ajeno a todo.

-Akane...-susurro el joven...-¿Ella dijo algo?

Genma alzó una ceja con curiosidad al ver como su hijo giraba su rostro y le miraba fijamente..

-Preguntó por mi...-soltó con un atisbo de esperanza...

-Puede..-le respondió indiferentemente...-cuando estabamos con ella, estaba en coma y no hablaba, solo sufría y tenía espasmos..

-¿Y no pronunció nada?..-preguntó con más curiosidad..

-Eso no lo sé..-se encogió de hombros..-tal vez cuando se quedaba a solas dijiera algo, pero en presencia de los demás estaba totalmente callada..

Ranma le volvió a dar la espalda a su padre y se masajeó las manos, esto no podía ser y encima se culpaba a sí mismo de no haberla defendido bien. Si él la hubiera rescatado antes...esto no hubiera pasado, ella seguiría otra vez con él y puede que un simple resfriado la tubiera en cama, pero no en un ataúd.

La rabia salida desde lo más profundo de su interior, hizo que sus puños golpearan el suelo de madera, haciendo dos boquetes y saltando unas cuantas astillas del suelo. Se mordía los labios con furia y su culpabilidad no tenía límites y deseaba volver atrás y poder estar con ella, pero desgraciadamente ese poder no lo tenía..

Agachó su rostro al suelo y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, los sollozos estaban a punto de salir de sus labios, cuando volvió a levantar su mirada y su piel se erizaba, notaba como algo pasaba por sus manos y podía sentir una respiración entrecortada enfrente de su rostro. Su mirada estaba clavaba en alguna parte del cuarto, notando esa extraña sensación, y como esa fuerza le impedía volver a tener el control sobre sí mismo.

Genma gruñó y agarró con fuerza el brazo de Ranma, separándolo de ese contacto tan extraño. El joven seguía temblando y no sabía que había ocurrido, solo que algo le había distraido por unos momentos. Genma zarandeó a su hijo...

-¡Ranma despierta hijo!..-exclamó con furia...-¡¡vuelve a ti!!

Pero Ranma seguía perplejo y el padre lo pegó una cachetada en el rostro.

-¡Papá!..-exclamó Ranma...-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te has quedado bloqueado hijo y me he asustado...-soltó con indiferencia...-¿qué te ha pasado?.

-No lo sé..-soltó en un suspiro...-solo sé que estaba acompañado..

-¿Acompañado?..-levantó una ceja con curiosidad...-¡estaba yo!.

Ranma no le respondió y desvió su mirada hacía esos dos boquetes, había notado algo extraño pasar por todo su cuerpo, como una energía poderosa. Y Genma entrecerró su mirada, abrió la puerta de la habitación de la difunta Akane y salieron al exterior...

-Mañana será otro día...-comento Genma...-y verás las cosas de otra forma...

-Lo dudo papá...-murmuro Ranma...-en ese mañana Akane ya no está...

-Es lo que tiene un nuevo día, que lo de ayer no está presente...

Y Genma se detuvo al ver como su hijo caminaba cabizbajo hasta su cuarto para poder descansar y ver como en ese mañana Akane ya no estaba, el padre observó la puerta de la habitación de la joven y emitió una sonrisa.

**Continuará**

**Holas! por fin actualización del fic.**

**¿Qué les ha pasado exactamente a Ranma y Akane?...**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, nos vemos en los próximos capítulos, chao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PESADILLA**

**Capítulo 4 - ¿Qué está pasando?.**

_**Akane Tendo.**_

Al día siguiente Akane abrió los ojos con pesadez, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su estómago estaba revuelto. Se incorporó de la cama con ganas de vomitar y saliendo de su cuarto fue hacía el baño, expulsando de su interior toda esa sensación. Se sentó en el suelo del baño y comenzó a gimotear ruidosamente, ahora le venía a la memoria todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, Ranma estaba muerto.

La puerta del lugar se abrió mostrando a Kassumi con una mirada dulce, se inclino hacía su altura y colocando su mano en la frente de su hermana pequeña, le tomo la temperatura.

-¡Akane tienes fiebre!..-exclamó con preocupación...-¡deberías estar en la cama!.

-Eso no importa...-soltó Akane...-hay algo peor que mi fiebre...

-¿El qué?..

Akane le miro intensamente a los ojos y sin poder remediar el dolor que estaba experimentando, se tiró encima de su hermana mayor para tener su consuelo, deseaba oir una voz más calmada. Kassumi la abrazó con perplejidad ante el estado de su hermana pequeña...

-¿Akane qué te pasa?.

-No entiendo nada Kassumi...-dijo pesadamente...-¿por qué ha tenido que pasar?.

-A todos les pasa...-le contestó la mayor...-nadie es inmune a eso.

-¿Cómo?..-se alejo Akane del abrazo de su hermana con sorpresa, no entendía que dijiera eso en ese estado. Ranma había muerto y ella respondía como si no tuviera importancia ese echo...-¿por qué le dices de esa forma?..-preguntó con rabia viendo la perplejidad de su hermana mayor...-¡actuas como si no te importará!...-se llevó una mano a la cabeza...-¡¡Ranma está muerto!!.

Las piernas de Akane se flaquearon para caer al suelo con pesadez, mientras Kassumi estaba pálida ante las palabras de su hermana menor, se inclinó y haciendo que la observará fijamente a los ojos...

-¡Ranma está vivo!

-¿Qué?..-soltó Akane sin creérselo..-¡está muerto, papá me lo dijo!.

-Akane llevas días enferma..-le recordó Kassumi...-y Ranma está igual que tú...-los ojos de la más pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas...-tenéis un extraño virus que no os deja que os recuperéis y el Dr. Tofú está buscando el antídoto...

-¡Imposible!..-gimoteó con temor...-¡papá me dijo que Ranma estaba muerto, no lo he soñado!.

-¡Has tenido una pesadilla producto de tu fiebre!..-exclamó la mayor...

La determinación en la mirada de Kassumi consiguió un atisbo de esperanza en los deseos de Akane, pero aún así...si todo había sido una pesadilla, había sido muy real, alzó su mano para que ella le guiará hasta el cuarto donde reposaba Ranma y comenzó a dar unos cuantos pasos, pero en unos momentos, se detuvo a mitad de camino para mirar hacía el suelo y ver como había un agujero negro debajo de sus pies, todo le daba vueltas y sudaba copiosamente, levantó su mirada con terror hacía su hermana pero Kassumi no se inmutó ante el rostro de pánico de ella, tragó saliva y cuando notaba como sus ojos se iban cerrando en contra de su voluntad, su cuerpo comenzó a caer como una pluma al suelo y antes de tocarlo...

-Ranma...-susurro entrecortadamente.

Kassumi se detuvo, giró su rostro hacía atrás para ver a su hermana en el suelo, temblando y sudando copiosamente, se llevó las manos a la boca pero no pudo reprimir el grito grotesco que salió de su garganta.

-¡¡AKANEEEEEE!!

Nabiki y el resto de la familia llegaron al lugar donde había provenido el grito.

En el interior de Akane, ella lloraba desconsoladamente y abriendo los ojos volvió a entrar en ese mundo donde Ranma estaba muerto.

_**Ranma Sautome**_

Ante ese grito tan espeluznante que había soltado Kassumi, Ranma abrió los ojos para ver que estaba en su cuarto y suspiró con tristeza al acordarse de que Akane no estaría más con él, se tapó el rostro con las mantas y comenzó a gimotear, no entendía que había estado haciendo para no poder ayudarla. Los pasos que escuchaba en la parte de abajo, le llamaron la atención y levantándose sin muchas ganas, abrió la puerta de su cuarto para dirigir su vista hacía el final del pasillo y ver como aún estaba el letrero en forma de pato en la puerta de su habitación.

Se mordió los labios ante ese pequeño recuerdo y deseo por unos breves momentos reunirse con ella, ya que no había nada interesante que le atará a este mundo. Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a arrastrar los pies con pesadez, bajó las escaleras aún sintiendo como su cabeza le daba vueltas y yendo hacía donde provenían las voces, se extraño de verles a todos en torno a un círculo, curvó sus labios..

-Lo más seguro es que intenten decirme algo para consolarme...-musitó sin ganas...

Se acercó a ellos y alzando la voz...

-¡No hace falta que seáis dulces conmigo!..-exclamó sin entusiasmo...-¡decirme la verdad sin tapujos!.

Pero nadie le prestó atención a sus palabras y eso por una parte lo enojo. Los murmullos y lamentos se escuchaban con más fuerza en el interior del círculo...

-Hay que avisar al Dr. Tofú...-soltó Nabiki...-puede que haya empeorado.

-Su fiebre sigue siendo muy alta..-comentó Kassumi.

-¡Oh pobrecita mía!..-se expresó Soun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ranma alzó una ceja con curiosidad ante esas palabras, y avanzando un paso alzó su rostro para observar lo que estaba pasando en el interior del círculo.

No pudo aguantar el equilibrio y cayó al suelo con el asombro reflejado en su rostro, no podía creerse lo que acababa de ver. Tragó saliva y gateando hasta el interior del círculo, llegó hasta donde estaba el epícentro de todo. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el cuerpo de esa persona y sus labios temblaban con mucha fuerza, deseaba llorar de alegría pero su orgullo se estaba imponiendo, levantó su mano para asegurarse de que era real y colocándolo encima de su rostro...

-Akane..-susurro con una sonrisa...-¡estás viva!.

Deseaba abrazarla y asegurarse de que nadie la alejaría de su lado y que el terror experimentado había sido una pesadilla horrible.

Notó la mano de alguien y devolviéndole la mirada vio a Kassumi que le observaba fijamente...

-Ranma,¿qué acabas de decir?..

-¿Cómo?..-preguntó dudoso...

-Akane está viva...-se inclinó hacía él para mirarle con determinación...-¿por qué has dicho eso?.

-Yo...-tembló fuertemente...-he soñado que Akane estaba muerta...

Las manos de Kassumi se apretaron con fuerza en los hombros del joven y levantando la vista para dirigirla hacía el cuerpo de su hermana pequeña, gruñó con fuerza.

Se alejo de Ranma y salió huyendo del círculo, sin que nadie le prestará atención. Salvo el joven que la miró sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, devolvió su mirada hacía Akane y suspiró con alivio al verla viva.

**Continuará.**

**Holas!**

**Akane y Ranma están vivos, así que todo ha sido producto de una pesadilla pero...¿qué le ha pasado a Kassumi?¿qué extraño virus tienen Ranma y Akane?.**

**Gracias por los reviews, nos vemos en los próximos capítulos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**PESADILLA**

**Capítulo 5 - Nuevamente en la pesadilla.**

_**Akane Tendo**_

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y vio como estaba en su cuarto, como la oscuridad le tapaba completamente la entrada de la luz. Se levantó con una rapideza extrama y se dirigió al cuarto de Ranma, quería verlo y más emoción le hacía sentir saber que él estaba vivo.

Alargó su mano para abrir la puerta de la habitación del joven para verlo en completa oscuridad. Sus futón estaba enrollado y encima de el, había una foto del joven. Asomó su rostro más a su interior y volvió a sentir esa sensación dura y dolorosa, no entendía lo que estaba pasando y por que parecía que estaban jugando con ella. Avanzó hacía su interior y apretando con fuerza sus puños..

-¡Ranma si es una broma no tiene gracia!..-estalló con rabia...-¡sal y no juegues más!..-comenzó a moverse de un lado hacía otro y con lágrimas en los ojos..-¡¡RANMA!!

Un ruido le provocó que pegará un brinco y girándose detrás suya, vio a Kassumi mirándola fijamente...

-Akane...-habló con pesadez...-¿Qué haces aqui?.

-Viendo a Ranma..-vio la sombra de dolor en la mirada de Kassumi...-él está vivo, tú misma me lo has dicho.

-Akane deja de soñar...-se acercó a ella y colocó sus manos en sus hombros...-Ranma está muerto, deja de confundir la realidad con el deseo...-habló duramente..-debes hacerte a la idea de que él no volverá y debes hacerlo ya.

-¡No!..-se zafó del agarre de su hermana...-¡tú me has dicho que está vivo!

Kassumi negó con la cabeza las palabras de su hermana, ella no le diría eso. Vio el dolor reflejado en Akane y sintió una oleada de extraños sentimientos en ella y no eran nada buenos, más bien al contrario. Quería ver como se rendía, como afirmaba que él estaba muerto y le seguía a ese nuevo mundo. El paraíso.

Dio dos pasos hacía trás y sonriendo con extrañeza...

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero cuanto más admitas la muerte de Ranma más fácil será olvidarlo...-y se alejo de ella.

Comenzó a derramar lágrimas ante las palabras de su hermana, ella jamás había sido fría y ahora lo estaba siendo, se tapó el rostro con las manos y siguió llorando con fuerza. Sus rodillas comenzaron a flaquear y cayó al suelo para notarlo frío. Se tumbó en el y comenzó a acariciar el suelo con su mano, justo debajo de ella, era el mismo lugar donde dormía en antaño Ranma.

-Ranma,¿de verdad estás muerto?..-preguntó con un hilo de voz...-ya no sé si sueños contigo o es la vida real, tengo la cabeza echa un lio y no sé distinguir la realidad de la ficción..

Alzó su rostro al notar una extraña sensación, se sentó en el suelo y sintió como su corazón estaba bombeando con mucha fuerza. Dirigió su mirada hacía la foto de Ranma y se levantó para cogerla, la agarró con las manos y la miró fijamente. Y ante ella se rompió el cristal del marco.

Esta acción la tastocó y con la rabia consumida en su interior, estrelló el marco de las fotos al suelo haciéndola más añicos y liberando la foto de su interior, se inclinó para cogerla y se la llevó a su pecho para estrujarlo contra si misma.

-Ranma te echo de menos...-susurro con melancolia.

Avanzó un paso y vio una gota de sangre en el suelo, se observó a sí misma para ver si se había cortado pero no había rastro de ella y al volver a clavar su mirada en la gota se sorprendió de ver más sangre.

Eso lo asustó y dando pasos más rápidos salió de la habitación hacía abajo, sin girarse en ningún momento hacía atrás y sin ser testigo de la huella de pie adornada con sangre.

_**Kassumi Tendo**_

Kassumi andaba apresuradamente por las calles de la ciudad, su pulso estaba acelerado y debía ir ante el Dr. Tofú. Estaba asustada por el comportamiento extraño de Ranma y de su hermana y no entendía nada de lo que habían dicho. Giró una esquina y vio la consulta, y sin pensárselo dos veces echó a correr hacía allí. Abrió de golpe la puerta para ver como había pacientes esperando al doctor.

Les saludo con educación y todos se observaron de reojo, se levantaron al mismo tiempo y despidiéndose de la joven Tendo, abandonaron la consulta para dejarla completamente vacia. Alzó sus cejas con asombro ante este gesto pero enseguida desechó ese pensamiento, ahora lo que más importaba era saber que estaba pasando con su hermana y con Ranma.

Estuvo en recepción durante un par de minutos y mientras duraba ese tiempo más nerviosa se ponía. Escuchó unos pasos y alzando su vista vio al Doctor Tofú llevando de la mano al esqueleto. Esta acción consiguió soltar una sonrisa a la joven pero su rostro se ensombreció y hablando tanjantemente...

-Akane ha despertado al igual que Ranma pero...-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...-dicen cosas extrañas, como que han soñado que estaban muertos...-la atención del doctor se concentró más en ella...-y ahora Akane se ha vuelto a desmayar, pero Ranma sigue consciente o al menos eso creo, por que cuando he salido de casa así era.

-¿Enserio?..-soltó Tofú al llevarse la mano del esqueleto a su barbilla...-esto no suena nada bien, ¿Qué más ha pasado Señorita Kassumi?.

-Pues que estaba destrozada y no se acuerda de nada, solo que Ranma ha muerto bueno...eso dice ella que ha visto...

-Creo que estamos en un serio problema...-con el dedo del esqueleto señaló el interior de la consulta...-sígame y explíqueme todo...

Y así Kassumi fue llevada al interior de la consulta.

_**Ranma Sautome**_

Había llevado a Akane a su cuarto y aunque había estado velando por ella, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Él había soñado que ella estaba muerta, es más, su padre se lo había dicho pero ahora que volvía a estar despierto había visto que todo era mentira.

Suspiró de resignación y se fue hacía su cuarto, aún le dolía la cabeza y se llevó una mano a su frente, debía tomarse una aspirina y echarse un rato a dormir, para ver si ese dolor se le iba.

Pasó por el lado de su futón y sintió una molestia en la planta de su pie, lo alzó para ver varios critales incrustados en su piel. Se quitó uno y vio como caía una gota de sangre al suelo, así que optó por sentarse en su futón y quitarse los cristales.

A medida que hacía eso, más sangre caía y se maldecía por su mala suerte, ¿desde cuando había cristales en su cuarto? miró a ambos lados y no vio nada.

-¡Auchhhh!..-exclamó de dolor...-me duele bastante, maldita sea...-maldició el lugar.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el armario para coger unas vendas. Y en ese camino dejó la marcha de su pie en el suelo. Abrió el armario y saco el maletín, sacó las vendas y comenzó a rodear a su pie con ellas. Primero se haría a sí mismo las curas y luego iría al Doctor Tofú a que las desinfectará un poca más y donde seguro que tendrían que ponerle una injección.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! por fin su actualización...**

**¿Qué es lo que realmente separa a Ranma de Akane? ¿llegaran a sentirse? y ¿Kassumi descubrirá una manera de salvar a su hermana?.**

**Gracias y nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**PESADILLA**

**Capítulo 6 - Sensaciones**

**AKANE TENDO**

Akane abrió al puerta de la entrada a su casa y vió como el cielo estaba grisacéo, se masajeó a sí misma para darse calor y volvió a mirar el cielo, parecía que iba a caer alguna que otra gota y así daría el comienzo de la lluvia. Escuchó como la puerta se crují y girándose, vio como Soun le miraba con el rostro ensombrecido..

-¡Papá!..-exclamó..-me has asustado..

-Deberías entrar Akane...-le dijo pausadamente...-hace poco que has vuelto de ese estado en le cual estaba ausente...

-¿Estuve encerrada en algun manicomio o psiquiátrico?..-le preguntó curiosa

Soun alzó una ceja sin comprender muy bien la pregunta que le había echo su hija, pero ella volvió a mirar hacía el frente y abrazándose para darse calor, volvió a insistir con la misma pregunta.

Pero el silencio no le respondía como ella hubiera deseado.

-¿Y bien?..-se volvió para mirarle fijamente...-¿me estás ocultando algo?.

-No..-soltó indiferente su padre..-simplemente has estado encerrada en un lugar especial para curar la enfermedad que has tenido.

-¿Y Ranma, de qué ha muerto?.

El rostro de Soun cambió radicalmente ante esa pregunta inesperada. Carraspeó con fuerza y dio dos pasos hacía atrás.

-Ya te lo he dicho hija mía.

Akane alargó su mano hacía el brazo de su progenitor y apretando con fuerza...

-¡No me lo has dicho padre!...-exclamó con veracidad...-y quiero saberlo, además...-tragó saliva...-quiero ver su tumba.

Soun apartó cuidadosamente la mano de su hija sobre su brazo y se alejó de ella ante las miles de preguntas que la estaban atacando, algo extraño pasaba en torno a ellos. Se sentía engañada por su propia familia. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y entró al interior y justo en ese momento, se quedo paralizada.

Su cuerpo se había detenido involuntariamente y sintió una cálida oleada de un calor humano muy reconocible. Aspiró con fuerza lo que había justo enfrente de ella y sonrió, conocía ese olor tan característico y sus ojos se humedecieron, ni siquiera la muerte había logrado separarle de él. Alzó su mano e intentó recorrer esa figura invisibley para su sorpresa, notó como algo agarraba su mano.

-¡Akane!..-gritó una voz detrás suya.

Ese tono de voz consiguió separarla de esa caricia y girándose vio a su padre con un nuevo sentimiento en su rostro. Llevaba los brazos cruzados y se veía furioso por algo.

-Ranma murió por tu culpa...-escupió con rudeza.

Eso descolocó a Akane.

-¿De qué hablas?..

-Él murió al salvarte de ese estanque infectado en el cual cayeron hace tres semanas...-sonrió con malicia al ver el sufrimiento en su hija...-él no superó la enfermedad y tú casi pereces, pero te ingresamos a tiempo..mientras que a él...-curvó sus labios...-no se pudo hacer nada por su vida.

Akane se quedó paralizada ante las palabras de su padre. Es cierto que ella junto con Ranma habían discutido hace tres semanas por una nueva tontería y que en un momento de rabia se tiró a ese estanque, no podía entender por que había tomado esa decisión tan infantil pero lo que si recordaba es que su cuerpo comenzaba a picarle, le salían ronchas y sentía como sus pulmones se estaban quemando..y entonces..

-Él vino a por mí.

Su padre asintió ante eso. Akane se tapó el rostro con las manos y gemió de dolor, últimamente estaba llorando constantemente por la muerte de Ranma, no había manera de parar el torrencial de lágrimas que siempre desprendía cuando lo mencionaba o le contaban algo de su muerte.

-Yo lo maté.

-Si hija...-contestó Soun..-fuistes la culpable de su muerte, tú vives y él muere, la verdad es que no es justo...-su hija le miraba con los ojos humedecidos...-me avergüenzo de saber que has acabado con la vida de un joven prometedor por una rabieta tuya..

-Fue sin querer..-soltó con más sufrimiento...-no quería su muerte.

-¿Seguro?..-esbozó nuevamente una sonrisa de victoria Soun...-tal vez fuera un deseo interno y tu misma impulsastes a que Ranma te salvará.

Akane abrió la boca con sorpresa al escuchar las acusaciones de su padre, no podía entender que dijiera eso tan cruel hacía ella. Jamás hubiera deseado la muerte de Ranma, ella lo amaba..¿por qué desear su muerte? no era lógico.

-Si es así, también hubiera muerto padre...-se apartó una lágrima de su ojo...-jamás he deseado la muerte de Ranma, no era mi intención que acabará de esa manera, discutí con él y las cosas se truncaron...

-Es un riesgo al cual te colocastes tú misma para parecer inocente a los ojos de los demás...-rugió al momento de darse la vuelta y mirarle de reojo...-no te reconozco Akane.

Y se fue dejando más perpleja a Akane con esta nueva revelación.

**KASSUMI Y DR. TOFÚ**

El Dr. Tofú se giró con la silla y al verlo Kassumi emitió una sonrisa al ver como el equeleto formaba parte de él. Y el buen hombre se sonrojó ante esa bella sonrisa que agarró al esqueleto por su cara huesuda y acercando sus labios al lugar donde antes estaban los orejas, comenzó a farfullar palabras extrañas.

Kassumi se acercó hacía el buen hombre y...

-¿Qué ha descubierto?..

-¿Akane y Ranma han estado expuestos a alguna extraña sustancia?.

Kassumi alzó una ceja al pensar en esa respuesta.

-No lo sé...-verificó...-solo sé que cayeron a un estanque y que Ranma vino a casa con Akane en sus brazos..¿por qué?.

-Están enfermos..-soltó con suavidad pero sin dejar de tener el sentimiento negativo...-es una extraña enfermedad, son alucionaciones y sueños o en ese caso pesadillas que los van consumiendo a cada rato que pasa...-comenzó a explicar..-es la muerte de los amantes..

-¿Cómo?..-soltó sin comprender nada...-¿De qué habla?.

-Cuando caes en un estanque infectado de toxinas, estás gravemente enfermo y muchas veces sueñas con las cosas que te atormentan en tu corazón y si no logras sobrevivir a eso, mueres..

-¿Pero usted ha dicho que es la muerte de los amantes?.

El Dr. Tofú sentó al esqueleto en la silla y se acercó a Kassumi.

-Mueres por que eres un amante de algo, amas algo o a alguién..-sonrió tiernamente...-puede que sea por pareja, por amistad, por amor fratenal...eres el amante de un sentimiento y lo que más te duele, es tu peor pesadilla..

-Entonces...-abrió los ojos...-Akane puede morir..

-Al igual que Ranma, aunque se haya despertado puede volver a caer...-sus gafas se nublaron..-aun no está curado del todo.

Kassumi se acercó a una silla para sentarse y apoyar sus manos en su cabeza, no podía ser cierto lo que acaba de escuchar, su hermana estaba a punto de morir y esta vez para siempre, no había sueños ni pesadillas, era la gran realidad.

**RANMA SAUTOME**

Ranma iba cogeando por culpa de las heridas que tenía en la planta de los pies. Cada vez que apoyaba su pie en el suelo, se mordía los labios para evitar soltar alguna barbaridad. Se dirigió a la parte de abajo y para evitar el mal trago de su pie, comenzó a ir a la pata coja.

Bajo las escaleras y ponía mucha atención para no tropezar con su único pie y caer rodando por las escaleras. Se abánico a sí mismo con la mano para evitar la calor que le estaba entrando, ahora mismo sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo y solo necesitaba algo fresco para evitar que el humo saliera de su interior.

Al llegar a la parte de abajo aspiró con mucha fuerza el aire que había a su alrededor, pero era escaso y notaba como sus pulmones se iban cerrando sin obtener el aire necesitado.

Avanzó unos pasos y notó todo su cuerpo extrañado con algo, su cabeza le daba vueltas y si miraba al suelo parecía que se estaba moviendo y eso le mareaba más. Sentía naúseas y solo deseaba tumbarse y cerrar los ojos. Su boca estaba reseca y quería refrescarla, así que dirigiendo su mirada hacía su lado contrario se movía hacía la cocina para beber.

Pero en su camino paso por la puerta y algo le detuvo completamente, notaba una extraña respiración agitada a su alrededor y movió su mirada a ambos lados, tal vez era un producto de su imaginación y entoncés olió el aroma de ella. Abrió los ojos para alzarlos hacía la parte de arriba, ella estaba durmiendo.

Su corazón se detuvo al notar una caricia, era maravillosa y era tan conocida por él. Y sin poder evitarlo, su mano se alzó para cogerla.

Y justo en ese momento sus ojos se cerraron y cayó al suelo pesadamente, sucumbiendo a la pesadilla aterradora en donde Akane estaba muerta.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! vaya...**

**Ranma y Akane se han notado, pero no entienden nada. En la pesadilla de ella, Soun le dice que fue la responsable de la muerte de Ranma...¿qué le dirán a él? y Kassumi ha descubierto que hay una tóxina en el cuerpo de ellos...¿cómo se salvarán?.**

**¿Llegaran a encontrarse los enamorados?**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. Nos vemos y saludos a todos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**PESADILLA**

**Capítulo 7 - Resistencia.**

**AKANE TENDO**

Akane caminaba por los pasillos de su casa sin escuchar ningún ruido, pero aunque hubiera oido algo no le hubiera prestado la debida atención, sus ojos estaban apagados y vacios, escuchar por la propia boca de su padre que ella era la responsable de la muerte de Ranma, le rompía más el interior. Ella jamás hubiera deseado eso, ¿para qué? si le amaba con una locura intachable.

Se detuvo unos instantes en la puerta de la salida y tragando saliva, lo decidió. Debía ir a ver la tumba de Ranma y así disculparse ante él. Debía pedirle el perdón que se merecía, ójala fuera las cosas al revés y ella ocupará el lugar del joven, pero desgraciadamente la muerte no tenía compasión alguna. Sus ojos se humedecieron y alzando su mano, tembló ante el contacto del pomo.

Debía irse antes de que algún miembro de su familia la descubriera. Desde que había llegado de ese sitio en donde estuvo ingresada, no había visto la luz del día. Además su familia tenía una actitud bastante fría con ella y aunque al principio no sabía el motivo, ahora estaba seguro que era por la vergüenza que tenían con ella. Por su culpa, Ranma había muerto.

Escuchó el crujido de la puerta y la abrió, para comprovar como el cielo estaba oscurecido y hacía frío. Se abrazó a sí misma y avanzó hasta el exterior. Notó la brisa helada del ambiente y su cuerpo tembló. Sentía una extraña sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Ahora nos veremos Ranma...-murmuro con un gemido angustioso.

La puerta se cerró tras de sí y escuchó un leve crujido a su espalda, giró levemente su rostro para comprovar como estaba sola. Meneó la cabeza y volvió a andar hacía el cementerio. Deseaba rendirse para unirse con Ranma, ya que ella era la culpable de todo, así que debía hacer eso...morir para estar con él.

Pero ella no se percató que en el interior de su hogar y concretamente, en una esquina cercana a la entrada, Soun había observado todos los movimientos, con una mirada fría y un semblante sombrío.

-Vas asumiento la culpabilidad y pronto caerás profundamente...-murmuró con una sonrisa cruel.

**KASSUMI Y DR. TOFÚ**

Kassumi levantó su vista hacía el Dr. Tofú y con los ojos suplicantes, gimió dolorosamente...

-¿Cómo puedo rescatar a mi hermana?..-le preguntó.

El Dr. Tofú se sentó a su lado y con una mano en su mentón, esbozó una triste sonrisa...

-Ha de salir por su propio pie, por que si continua dentro morirá...-agachó su rostro.

Kassumi se levantó y apretando con fuerza sus puños, se mordió los labios. Jamás había tenido un temperamento fuerte y esa reacción no era propia de ella, pero estaba cansada de esperar a ver la recuparación de su hermana. Cogió con fuerza el brazo del Dr. Tofú y consiguiendo que levantará su rostro...

-¡Busca una solución!..-alzó la voz ante la perplejida de Tofú...-tú eres muy listo, así que no te detengas y busca algo para curarla...-apretó más su agarre...-debe haber algo que se pueda hacer..

-Tranquilizate Kassumi...-alzó sus manos con ternura...-seguro que la hay, simplemente hay que buscarla como tu bien has dicho pero recuerda que he comentado que es la muerte de los amantes...-vio la mirada entrecerrada de la joven..-esas toxinas que hay en sus cuerpos producen alucionaciones, pesadillas e incluso el coma y solo ellos pueden salir de ahi.

-¿No hay una medicina?..-siguió insistiendo...-si son tóxinas deben haber algun medicamentos que les cure...

El Dr. Tofú negó con la cabeza...

-Solo ellos pueden salir de eso...-se mordió los labios...-han de ser fuertes por que les mostrará lo que más temen, deben ver que todas las cosas que ven son mentiras y que son productos de sus temores, de ahí que ambos hayan soñado la muerte del otro...-emitió una sonrisa...-en ese caso su tóxina es como el mismo nombre dice.

-¿Y cómo ha llegado esa tóxina?..

El hombre encogió los hombros, aunque luego una pequeña idea se le formo en su mente...

-Después de tantos conjuros, locuras y demás asuntos que la pandilla de ellos han montado siempre a su alrededor, el aire se ha turbado y lo ha mezclado todo, cayendo inevitablemente a ese estanque...-nuevamente se sentó..-es el precio que han pagado por los juegos inconscientes que han echo de la magia y demás extraños brebajes...-sus gafas se oscurecieron...-nunca has de jugar con esos asuntos tan pepligrosos, por que después se vuelven en tu contra..

-Entonces la única manera de que salgan es...-murmuro intranquila...

-Su amor...-sonrió..-solo eso puede salvarles.

Kassumi sintió algo de paz al descubrir eso.

**RANMA SAUTOME**

Ranma despertó y notó nuevamente como ese ambiente estaba turbio. Se incorporó del suelo, ahora que su cabeza le estaba funcionando correctamente, se acordó que se había desmayado al sentirla a ella. Aunque eso no lo entendía. Iba a apoyar su pie malo en el suelo cuando se volvió a acordar de los cortes que tenía, se levantó la planta de los pies y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

No había rastro de las heridas.

-¿Cómo es posible?...-se preguntó curioso.

-¿El qué Ranma?...-le preguntó una voz detrás suya.

El joven observó de reojo como su padre estaba ahí, curvó sus labios y apoyando el pie, se dio la vuelta para observarlo claramente, nuevamente estaba ese manto extraño rodeando a su progenitor. Así que cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada...-soltó.

-¿Dónde has estado?...-insistió Genma.

-Velando por Akane..-soltó Ranma...-está en su cama acostada, parece ser que la fiebre le ha vuelto a subir...

Genma dio dos pasos hacía su hijo y golpeándole el rostro con fuerza, aunque ante ese gesto Ranma se sorprendió, los ojos del hombre se humedecieron...

-¡Ella está muerta!..-exclamó dolorosamente...-¡¡así que deja de actuar como si estuviera viva!!

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!..-se masajeó su mejilla...-¡¡ella está viva, la he visto así que deja de torturarme con tu juego mental!!.

Genma esbozó una sonrisa fría.

-Eres tan tonto que te crees lo que sueñas...-explicó ante la mirada entrecerrada del joven..-has soñado con ella y la has visto viva, así que te lo has creido...-se cruzó de brazos...-debes admitir su muerte y cuando lo hagas descansarás en paz..

-¡No he soñado con ella, la he visto!..-apretó con furia sus puños...-¡¡ella está viva, así que deja de jugar con ese asunto que no es nada gracioso!!.

-No es una broma y si no, ve a ver su tumba...-le propuso.

-¿Tumba?..-repitió algo temeroso...-¿has colocado una lápida con su nombre para comerme la cabeza con tus tonterías?.

-Si lo dudas...-comenzó a decir...-puedes desenterrar su cuerpo.

Ranma tragó saliva ante las palabras de su padre y mirando la puerta...

-¿No te atreves Ranma?...-le retó...-si no quieres ir lo entenderé pero será mejor que admitas que ella está muerta y jamás la volverás a ver, a no ser que quieras seguirla a ese nuevo lugar...

El joven estudio las palabras frías de su padre y entrecerrando su mirada...

-Iré pero solo para demostrarte que ella está viva..-le señaló...-luego te haré pagar la broma pesada que tienes..

Ranma abrió la puerta de la entrada y salió corriendo, debía llegar cuanto antes al cementerio y descubrir que todo ese juego de su padre solo era una broma de mal gusto. Además era imposible todo lo que decía, él la había notado y muy cerca suya..

Genma se asomó por la puerta y sonriendo con malicia...

-Verás la verdad y te rendirás...

**Continuará.**

**Holas! vaya...**

**Más misterios siguen englobando a esa pesadilla, pero Ranma no está dispuesto a seguir con el juego, mientras que Akane va cayendo más a ese círculo con un destino fatal.**

**¿Cómo llegaran a salvarse para estar juntos y despertar de esa pesadilla?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**PESADILLA**

**Capítulo 8 - Dolor.**

**Ranma Sautome**

El joven se detuvo en la entrada del cementerio, agachó su cabeza y aspiró con fuerza. Por una parte estaba nervioso y deseoso de averigüar que estaba pasando y así solucionar el asunto. Él la había visto, la había notado y no podía estar muerta como su padre afirmaba. Era una locura.

Entrecerró su mirada al acordarse de su padre y de la broma que había en torno a Akane. Ese tema no era un juego ni muchi menos gracioso, pero parecía que a él no le importaba en absoluto ver el dolor que emanaba de su corazón cuando decía semejante tontería.

Alzó su rostro y avanzó por el cementerio. Miró por todos lados y en muchas ocasiones su piel se erizaba, había muchas lápidas con los nombres de otras personas y sentía lástima por sus familiares que lloraban su pérdida. Se detuvo y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, giró su cuerpo hacía atrás para ver como solo estaba él y se encontraba en completa soledad. La verdad es que sentía intriga por la extraña sensación que había tenido hacía unos segundos. Era como si alguien le hubiera rozado la mano, meneó la cabeza y tragó saliva, no le estaba gustando nada este lugar y a cada momento se ponía más nervioso.

Siguió avazando con la extraña sensación en su interior. De pronto sus pasos se detuvieron y fijando su vista con más determinación, vio una lápida y en ella estaba escrito el nombre de la persona que estaba buscando. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y doblándose con impotencia, estrelló sus rodillas al suelo al momento de taparse el rostro y comenzar a derramar lágrimas. Su padre tenía razón.

Akane estaba muerta.

Sus ojos estaban bañados de lágrimas y no podía apartar las manos de su rostro, no quería ver lo que la verdad le estaba mostrando. Aún deseaba que todo fuese un juego o mejor dicho la broma pesada de su padre, pero desgraciadamente le había dicho la verdad y no entendía nada. No era posible que le marcará esto cuando él había soñado con ella y estaba viva aunque resfriada por un fuerte gripe.

-¡¡AKANEEEEEEEE!!..-gritó con tanta fuerza que parecía un desgarro de rabia. Alzó su rostro al aire mientras continuaba de rodilla y sus ojos azules observaban el cielo oscuro que le rodeaba..-¡¡por qué?!..-volvió a levantar la vista...-¡¡por qué lo has echo?!...-culpó al único Dios posible de este atentado contra su corazón...-¡¡no se lo merecía!!.

Se tiró en la tierra y la golpeó con impotencia, mientras recordaba el rostro de ella, de la única mujer que amaba y que nunca le había dicho sus sentimientos. Se apoyó sobre sus brazos y comenzó a gatear hasta acercárse a la lápida fría que había, la abrazó y comenzó a besarla, deseaba de todo corazón darle esos besos a la persona que le correspondía, a la dueña de esta tumba. Apoyó su cabeza en la lápida y permaneció ahí, fijo en ese monumento.

Genma se escondió detrás de un árbol y se masajeó las manos, todo estaba funcionando como tenía que ser. La destrucción de los amantes y el camino se estaba abriendo ante el destino más oscuro que tenía Ranma.

La muerte.

**Akane Tendo**

Ella se detuvo en la entrada del cementerio y el terror la inundó, no quería descrubrir la tumba de Ranma, por que si así fuera, estaba convencida de que desearía morir y poder encontrarse con él y más sabiendo que fue la causante de su muerte y por salvarle la vida él perdió la suya.

-Perdóname Ranma...-susurró dolorosamente.

Aspiró con fuerza y comenzó a entrar en el interior. El lugar lo notaba frío y desdichado, donde el dolor se podía respirar y donde la sensación de la soledad lo rodeaba por completo. Este aire tan negativo le producía miedo y solo deseaba no encontrar la tumba de Ranma.

Se masajeó a su misma para inflarse de calor, todo le daba frío y su piel se había erizado, consiguiendo que sus pasos fueran más cortos y temerosos, no le gustaba nada este sitio y cada vez le ponía más nerviosa. Ójala hubiera alguien a su lado y de este modo se sentiría con más fuerza.

Notó como sus manos estaban heladas, se las llevó a sus labios y comenzó a soplar calor.

-Que sensación más lúgrebe..-murmuro temerosa..

Un leve espasmo le hizo detenerse de golpe. Había notado el contacto de alguien y mirando por ambos lados, el terror la inundó. Este sitio le hacía sentir cosas inimaginables. Meneó la cabeza con negación y volvió a andar, pero sobretodo borrando de su cabeza esos pensamientos fantasmales.

Al final del pasillo dislumbró una lápida y entrecerrando más su vista, abrió la boca al ver el nombre que había grabado. Sus ojos se humedecieron y yendo hacía allí, se detuvo al comprobar como su vista no le había fallado. Allí reposaba el cuerpo inerte de su Ranma, del único que amaba y que nunca se lo dijo.

-¡¡RANMAAAA!!..-gritó con una posesa al tirarse encima de la lápida...-¡lo siento tanto, es mi culpa!...-se aferró con más fuerza mientras derramaba lágrimas...-perdóname por dejarte morir...

Enterró su rostro en la lápida y continuó llorando, culpándose de este destino y deseando que se la llevará a ella y él revivir. No se merecía la muerte, fue por su culpa y ella debía pagar con las consecuencias...

-¿Por qué te fuistes?..-le susurró...-tú eres inocente, la culpable soy yo.

Comenzó a resbalarse débilmente por la lápida hasta sentarse en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban llorando y solo deseaba que este dolor se acabará de una vez por todas.

-¡¡RANMAAAAAAA!!..-gritó con desesperación.

**Ranma Saoutome**

Sin que pudiera evitar esta acción por parte de su cuerpo, pegó un brinco y consiguió ponerse de pie, pero la perplejidad estaba marcada en su rostro. Respiraba aceleradamente y su corazón bombeaba con fuerza. Miró por ambos lados y con el terror reflejado en su rostro...

-¿Akane?...-susurró débilmente...-¿Akane eres tú?.

Y siguió contemplando todo lo que le rodeaba. Había escuchado como ella lo llamaba, pero él no la veía.

Y Genma ante esta escena, apretó con fuerza sus puños. Él no se estaba dejando vencer...¿por qué?.

**La casa Tendo**

Nabiki entró en el cuarto de Akane con algunas compresas frías para poder ponerle en la frente, pero en cuanto alzó su vista hacía su hermana pequeña, la bandeja donde las transportaba cayó al suelo con fuerza, ocasionando un ruido pontente.

La joven se llevó las manos a la boca y temblando...

-¡¡AKANEEEEE!!..-gritó con fuerza.

Su cuerpo estaba paralizado al ver a su hermana tan pálida, como apenas se movía para respirar y como le costaba hacer ese mismo ejercicio. El terror le había paralizado y no podía moverse, alzó su rostro al escuchar los pasos de todos los miembros de la casa..

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde Ranma dormía, se podía ver como el rostro del joven estaba contraido y deseaba abrir los ojos, sin conseguir su propósito.

** Continuará.**

** Holas! por fin su actualización...**

** Han visto las tumbas de las personas que aman y han sucumbido al dolor, aunque Ranma ha vuelto a ilusionarse y Akane se está muriendo..¿conseguirán salvarla?...**

** Muchas gracias por los reviews. nos vemos y saludos. chao.**


	9. Chapter 9

**PESADILLA**

**Capítulo 9- Descubriendo la verdad.**

**RANMA SAUTOME**

Él había escuchado su nombre con desgarro cerca suyo y aunque sentía que había sido verdad, sus ojos le mostraban otra realidad. En ese cementerio solo estaba él, tragó saliva y se volvió a sentar al lado de la lápida y sintió un cosquilleó que le estaba consumiendo, alargó sus manos hacía su vista y vio como se estaban volviendo transparentes.

Y aunque suene ridículo se estaba asustando mucho y no entendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Dirigió su mirada hacía la tumba de Akane y tragó saliva..

-¿Me voy a reunir contigo?...-preguntó con esperanzas.

Pero sintió como alguien se acercaba y plantándose detrás suya, Ranma gruñó. Entrecerró su mirada para apretarse las muñecas con fuerza, el hormigueo le estaba haciendo daño...

-¿Qué haces aquí padre?..-preguntó toscamente..

Se giró sobre sus propios talones para asombrarse al ver el rostro desencajado de su padre. Y sin que se esperase esa acción, Genma se tiró a su cuello para apretarlo con fuerza. Ranma tropezó y cayó de espaldas, notaba como las manos gruesas de su progenitor se aferraban a su cuello con rabia, sentía como le estaba faltando el aire y aunque debería responder a ese ataque, su cuerpo le estaba negando esa acción. El hormigueo que notaba por todas partes le estaba envolviendo por completo y ahora él no era dueño de su propio cuerpo.

Genma apretó con fuerza sus dientes y su mirada estaba enrojecida de la ira, no podía vivir y si tenía que matarlo con sus propias manos lo iba a hacer...

-Muere Ranma Sautome..-gruñó con fuerza.

Ranma consiguió tener el control de sus brazos y apretando los de su padre, comenzó a ejercer fuerza para alejarlo de él...

-¿Qué haces?..-preguntó con dificultad...-¿te has vuelto loco?.

Genma comenzó a reir a carcajada limpia, era tan maléfica que Ranma sintió como el miedo le envargaba. Su padre jamás se había reido de esa forma. La mirada de Genma estaba enloquecida y deseaba acabar con el trabajo...

- Te rendirás y morirás...-soltó bruscamente...-tiene que ser así.

- ¡No!..-escupió Ranma...-¡No me voy a morir!

- Ella se está rindiendo y pronto caerá, ¿por qué tú no?.

Ranma abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Se refería a Akane?. Si era así ,ella estaba en peligro y estaba cayendo bajo el influjo de ese juego mental. Apretó con más fuerza sus puños y pensando en ella consiguió más poder. Apartó con fuerza a su padre de encima suya y sin detenerse en ningún momento, colocó su pie en el cuello de Genma, mientras respiraba acaloradamente...

- ¡Responde!..-gritó...-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!.

Pero Genma le miraba con burla y sus labios se ampliaron hasta forma una sonrisa cruel. No iba a decir nada. Ese gesto molesto al joven que veía como se estaba riendo de él, apretó con más fuerza sus puños e inclinándose sin quitar el pie del cuello de su progenitor. Alzó su puño y lo estrelló contra la barriga de Genma.

Causándole dolor.

- ¡Habla malnacido!

- Soy tu padre.

Y está vez Ranma sonrió con rudeza.

- Mi padre no me mataría...-verificó...-¡tú no lo eres, ¿qué significa todo esto?! será mejor que hables.

- ¿Y si no, me matarás?.

- No soy un asesino...-soltó...-pero te haré sufrir.

Pero la amenaza no asustó a Genma, que continuó desafiándole con la mirada.

- Eres un necio...-habló Genma...-todos los sois a la hora de sentir algo especial hacía una persona...-la mirada de Ranma se entrecerró...-no me puedes matar por que soy más fuerte que tú, aunque físicamente no lo sea..-tosió con rudeza.

- ¿De qué hablas?..-alzó una ceja con curiosidad...-¡no juegues conmigo!

-¡Soy un virus Ranma!...-gritó con rabia...-tu cuerpo al igual que de la chica no habéis podido resistir a mis influjos...-achicó su mirada con rencor...-aunque ahora lo que pienso, tú si te estás salvando por lo tanto te estás volviendo inmune a mí, tú cuerpo ha reaccionado como tenía que ser...

Ranma aflojó su agarre y dio dos pasos hacía atrás al escuchar las palabras de su "padre".

- ¿Un virus?..-repitió con incredulidad...-¿piensas qué me voy a tragar esa mentira?.

- No lo es..-dijo Genma al levantarse y llevar su mano al cuello...-tú y la joven caistéis en ese estanque infectado.

- ¿Si eres un virus...?..-habló Ranma...-¿de qué tipo?.

- La muerte de los amantes...-vio la perplejidad en la mirada del joven...-soy un virus que provoca pesadillas, las más temibles para vosotros, os enseño lo peor de toda vuestra existencia y poco a poco os va consumiendo el dolor y la desesperación..

- ¿Entoncés...?..-abrió los ojos Ranma...-Akane está...

Y Genma asintió al final de esa palabra. El rostro del joven se lleno de alegría y felicidad, todo había sido un mal sueño y no había caido al oscuro mundo de la muerte.

- Pero ella está cayendo y pronto morirá..-dijo con una sonrisa...-no sobrevivirá a esta noche..

Esa frase enfrió el rostro de Ranma y temblando volvió a mirarlo con horror, no podía acabar de esa manera. Apretó con furia su puño y lo estrelló en el rostro de su "padre".

- ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?¡responde!.

- Tendrás que salir por ti mismo, ¿no te das cuenta que yo quiero qué mueras? no te voy a revelar la forma de salir..-verificó Genma en el suelo al sobarse su rostro adolorido..-no puedo ayudarte..

Y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo el Virus tenía razón. Gruñó con fuerza y mirando la tumba de la supuesta "Akane", salió corriendo fuera del cementerio, debía pensar con frialdad en una manera de salir de esta pesadilla tan real. No iba a permitir que se hiciera realidad.

El hormigueo que había sentido antes había desaparecido, pero eso carecía de importancia. Debía despertarse y salvar a Akane.

**LA CASA TENDO**

Soun y Genma estaban alrededor del cuerpo pálido de Akane y sin poder evitar la figura demacrada de su hija, se tiró de rodillas y le cogió la mano con dulzura, mientras le acariciaba con la otra.

-Por favor Akane no te vayas...-le susurró con amor Soun.

Nabiki estaba en el piso de abajo marcando el número de teléfono del Dr. Tofú para que viniera lo antes posible. Y Genma observaba como el dolor de su gran amigo le estaba consumiendo a cada momento.

Mientras tanto los ojos cerrados de Ranma seguían teblando, deseosos de abrirlos y de poder salvarla.

**AKANE TENDO**

Y Akane seguía absorta a su destino. Poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos y sus labios se volvían más morados, se abrazó a sí misma al sentir como le estaba atacando un extraño frío. Se apoyó más en la lápida de Ranma y derramó lágrimas...

-Ranma tengo mucho frío..-murmuró con pesadez.

Soun se apoyó en el tronco del árbol y amplió su sonrisa, se frotó las manos y comenzó a saborear su victoria.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! por fin su actualización...**

**Ranma ha "vencido" al Virus y ahora sabe toda la verdad sobre esa pesadilla, pero desgraciadamente Akane va cayendo más en la profundidad...¿podrá salvarla?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. nos vemos y saludos. chao.**


	10. Chapter 10

**PESADILLA**

**Capítulo 10- Contacto**

**Ranma Sautome**

Se apoyó en una pared y comenzó a respirar con fuerza, sentía como el aire se estaba agotando a su alrededor y sus ojos se cerraban del cansancio. Quería descansar y despertar con energías renovadas, pero no podía hacer esa función tan básica hasta que Akane estuviera a salvo. Apretó con fuerza su mano al sentir nuevamente ese cosquilleo, no entendía que le estaba pasando pero deseaba pensar que su cuerpo estaba intentando volver al mundo real.

Vio de lejos la entrada al Dojo y nuevamente emprendió el camino hacía ahí. Debía correr y no detenerse bajo ninguna circunstancia. La vida de Akane dependía de él.

**Casa Tendo**

El Dr. Tofu alzó la muñeca inerte de Akane y le tomó el pulso. Sus gafas se oscurecieron con rapidez y mirando de reojo a Soun, curvó sus labios. Lentamente colocó la muñeca de Akane en la cama y mirándole fijamente, se limpió las gafas mientras bajaba la cabeza.

No podía pronunciar esas palabras que tanto daño le producía.

-¿Qué tiene?..-preguntó con lágrimas Soun...-¿se recuperará?..-insistió al acercarse al Doctor.

Pero Tofu le negó con la cabeza, su hija se estaba rindiendo y su cuerpo no respondía contra ese virus mortal. Depositó su mirada en Akane para verla más pálida, su respiración era dura y con dificultad alzaba su pecho para poder permitir la entrada al aire.

-¡Habla Tofu!..-le gritó Soun con desesperación...-¡no te quedes mudo!

-Akane se muere..-soltó seriamente.

Todo el cuerpo de Soun tembló al escuchar esas palabras "_Akane se muere"_, no podía creerlo y desviando sus ojos lacrimosos hacía su hija y negó con la cabeza, sus labios temblaba y estaba a punto de desmayarse de la impresión, así que cogiendo fuerzas, tragó saliva y se acercó temeroso al cuerpo débil de su niña, le cogió la mano y acariciándole la mejilla con la otra, comenzó a llorar sin remedio alguno.

-Akane no me dejes hija mía.

Genma juntó sus manos y agachó la cabeza para evitar llorar ante la presencia de su amigo. Mientras tanto el Dr. Tofu dirigió su mirada hacía Kassumi para ver sus ojos humedecidos de lágrimas, le estaba partiendo el alma verla en ese estado y ojala pudiera hacer algo para traerla nuevamente al camino de la buena salud, pero sus conocimientos médicos no podían destruir a ese virus extraño. Se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos, esperando un milagro que parecía que no iba a llegar.

Un ruido les devolvió a la realidad y dirigiendo su mirada hacía la puerta, vieron como Nabiki se mordía los labios y contraía su rostro con rabia, no entendía por que no podían hacer nada para salvar a su hermana pequeña, así que apretando con más fuerza su puño en el pomo, volvió a cerrar la puerta y a apoyarse en ella, para acabar deslizándose y caer en el suelo sentada. Se abrazó a sí misma y enterró su rostro en sus piernas. No podía ni imaginarse la vida sin Akane, era su hermana y aunque le encantaba fastidiarla, no quería que se fuera de su vida.

-Akane no te vayas...-susurró con dificultad.

**Akane Tendo**

Se apoyó más en la lápida y cerró los ojos, se abrazó a sí misma y esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba llegando el momento y pronto se podría reunir con él para pedirle disculpas. Ella era la responsable de su muerte y debía pagarlo con su vida. Aunque sentía como la frialdad le estaba comiendo profundamente, sentía como su corazón se llenaba de calor y comprendió a que era debido ese sentimiento.

Amaba a Ranma más que a su vida misma y si debía morir para conseguir su perdón lo haría. Aunque también sintió rabia por si misma, si le hubiera confesado antes sus sentimientos, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado y estarían juntos para disfrutar de la vida. Pero desgraciadamente era en la muerte donde encontrarían la unión.

Alzó su rostro al ver a Soun mirándola con amor, extendió su mano hacía ella y se inclinó..

-Es hora de irse Akane..-sentenció con una dulzura extraña..-¿Estás preparada?.

Akane alzó una ceja con algo de temor, aunque era su castigo por permitir la muerte de Ranma, no podía decirle a su padre que estaba lista para morir, en realidad nunca estás preparada para irte a ese camino.

-¿Merezco morir padre?.

-Si, hija mía..-soltó fríamente..-debes pedirle perdón a Ranma.

-¿Es cómo si me suicidara?.

-Puedes verlo de esa manera, pero debes rendirle cuentas a Ranma para que te perdone por su muerte.

-No estoy preparada papá..-le confesó...-dame unos minutos más.

Soun asintió y se levantó para contemplar el rostro pálido de su hija.

**Casa Tendo**

Un impulso extraño hizo que Nabiki levantará su rostro y clavará su mirada en la puerta que daba al cuarto de Ranma. Tragó saliva y siguió mirándola con fijación, agunizo su oído para seguir escuchando los lamentos de toda su familia y entonces la luz se hizo en su mente.

Se levantó con energía y salió corriendo hacía Ranma, abrió la puerta con brusquedad y vio el cuerpo dormido del joven, se llevó un dedo a sus labios y lo mordió, debía pensar bien la acción y soñar que está pequeña esperanza diera resultado. Avanzó hacía el joven y se tiró al suelo para acabar de rodillas, levantó sus manos hacía el cuerpo de Ranma y moviéndole con brusquedad, habló con dureza.

-¡Despierta Ranma, debes volver otra vez con nosotros!...-le ordenó..-¡Akane se muere y no aguantará!...-cerró sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus ojos...-¡Antes de que cierre los ojos debes despedirte de ella!, por favor Ranma vuelve con nosotros.

Y rompió a llorar encima del cuerpo de Ranma.

**Ranma Sautome**

_"Akane se muere y no aguantará"._

Alzó su rostro hacía el aire y su piel se erizó al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, levantó sus manos hasta su vista y las vio temblar, sentía como una presión en su pecho se estaba aferrando con profundidad y llevando una de sus manos hacía ahí, notó la humedad de un llanto.

-Nabiki...-pronunció con horror.

"_Y entonces abrió los ojos a la realidad para ver los cabellos de Nabiki expuestos a su vista adormilada."_

**Continuará.**

**Holas! por fin su actualización.**

**Faltan pocos capítulos para el desenlace de este fic tan largo que he echo de Ranma.**

**Nabiki ha conseguido despertarlo, pero..¿llegará a tiempo de salvarla?.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por ser pacientes por la historia. Sé que la actualización es lenta, pero os aseguro que veréis su final.**

**Saludos y Abrazos. chao.**


	11. Chapter 11

**PESADILLA**

**Capítulo 11 - El manto de la muerte.**

_Penúltimo capítulo._

**Casa Tendo**

Ranma volvió a cerrar los ojos y estiró su mano para tocar esa mata de pelo que había encima suya, la acarició cautelosamente y ante ese contacto, Nabiki abrió los ojos y los levantó hacía el cuerpo aturdido del joven. Sin poder contener la emoción, esbozó una sonrisa amplia y acercándose más a su rostro, lo agarró con suavidad y habló pausadamente.

-Ranma, ¿me oyes?.

Pero el joven volvió a abrir los ojos para ver el rostro borroso de la hermana mediana, deseaba sonreírle pero aún tenía los músculos entumecidos por haber estado tanto tiempo inconsciente en el mundo real. Sintió como las manos de Nabiki pasaban por su frente y bajaba hasta su mejilla, acercó su rostro a su frente y le besó, luego volvió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos y con voz más ronca.

-Akane se muere, no aguantará a esta noche...-sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse...-debes hacer algo Ranma, aunque..-agachó su rostro con pesadumbre..-¿qué vas a hacer tú, si has estado en la misma situación?, es una enfermedad y tú no puedes salvarla..-apoyó su rostro en el pecho de Ranma..-sé que es muy doloroso, pero al menos te pido que la vayas a ver por última vez, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

"_Akane se muere"_ nuevamente esas palabras rebotaban en su cabeza y cerrando los ojos, vio el cuerpo sin vida de ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, no deseaba una vida sin ella y había salido de esa jaula en la cual estaba por ella y debía salvarla, abrió sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas y desvió su mirada hacía Nabiki.

-Ayúdame a levantarme..-susurro con seriedad..-no puedo estar aquí tumbado viendo como Akane se muere.

Nabiki sonrió ante las palabras de Ranma y agarrándolo suavemente, comenzó a arrastrarlo. Aún su cuerpo estaba aturdido por la experiencia de haber convivido con ese Virus y que llevaba el rostro de su padre. La cabeza le daba vueltas y solo deseaba dormir para despertarse con más energías, pero antes debía devolver a Akane a este mundo.

El camino hacía la habitación de Akane se iba haciendo bastante doloroso y sentía como su pecho de oprimía a cada paso que daba, podía sentir el aura de la muerte surcar por su alrededor y deseó llegar a tiempo, antes de que ese malnacido Virus se saliera con la suya. Nabiki abrió la puerta y todos se giraron para contemplar asombrados como la joven traía compañía.

-¡Ranma!..-exclamó Genma al ver a su hijo..-¿estás bien?..-preguntó temeroso.

Ranma esbozó una débil sonrisa al comprobar que el hombre que tenía enfrente era su verdadero padre, no ese Virus con el rostro de su progenitor y que había deseado acabar con su vida.

-Más o menos..-soltó pausadamente..-me duele todo el cuerpo.

Kassumy se dirigió hacía él para abrazarlo con fuerza, pero el Dr. Tofú la detuvo.

-¿Has vencido al Virus?..-preguntó seriamente Tofú.

-Si..-respondió..-me ha echo creer cosas que no eran ciertas..-dirigió su mirada hacía su padre..-y se ha materializado enfrente de mí con el rostro de...-se mordió los labios al comprobar como su padre le mirada curioso.

El Dr. Tofú entendió el silencio de sus palabras y avanzando hasta el joven depositó su mano en su hombro.

-Lo ha echo para distraerte Ranma..-contó más secamente..-quería que confiarás en él y se ha mostrado ante tí como la persona más cercana..-desvió su mirada hacía Akane..-pero ella no reacciona, no sé que le debe estar haciendo el Virus, pero está sufriendo mucho.

Ranma siguió al Dr. Tofú con su mirada para ver con perplejidad como el rostro de ella estaba más pálido. Sus labios estaban morados y su tez estaba ganando un extraño color azulado. Tragó saliva y zafándose del agarre de Nabiki avanzó hasta Akane.

Aunque seguía notando como todo le daba vueltas, ese sentimiento no le importaba en absoluto. Su única misión era salvarla de esa pesadilla, pero..¿cómo iba a hacerlo?, no sabía que le estaba mostrando el Virus a ella. Cayó pesadamente al suelo de rodillas y ante esta acción Genma avanzó para socorrerlo, pero Tofú le cortó el paso con su brazo alzado.

Sus gafas se oscurecieron y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Debemos dejarle a solas con Akane..-propuso ante la cara de curiosidad de todos..-es lo mejor.

-¿Pretendes que me aleje de mi hija?..-soltó con rabia Soun..-¡jamás!..-se cruzó de brazos.

Tofú asintió a las palabras que había dicho el hombre y contempló como la negativa a abandonar a su hija se hacía más persistente. Cerró los ojos para masajearse la sien y reflexionar en la manera más adecuada para convencerlo de que se alejara de su hija.

También era normal su reacción, si eran los últimos momentos de vida de Akane quería pasarlo junto a ella. Curvó sus labios con amargura al saber que no tenía ninguna idea para convencerlo, pero para alivio suyo Genma salió en su rescate.

-Su el Doctor Tofú nos pide que salgamos de la habitación deberíamos escucharlo..-soltó suavemente el hombre..-hay que confiar en él.

Soun observó fijamente a su mejor amigo y sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se humedecieron al pensar en el estado de su hija. Volvió a desviar su mirada hacía ella y agachó la cabeza para asentir a sus palabras, Genma lo sujetó con dulzura del brazo y comenzó a alejarlo de Akane.

Cuando Ranma contempló como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba y él permanecía en el interior con la única compañía de Akane, esbozó una sonrisa de alivio. Alargó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de ella y la observó con ternura. Siempre le había parecido hermosa y se maldecía por no habérselo dicho en su debido momento, ya que ahora debía hacerlo de esta forma.

Pasó su mano por los labios de ella y los dibujó. Deseaba de todo corazón que ese Virus no le estuviera mostrando lo mismo que le había echo a él, así que aspirando con fuerza dirigió sus labios al oído de la joven.

-Akane, ¿puedes oírme?..-se mordió los labios..-soy Ranma y te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas a mi lado.

**Akane Tendo**

Akane alzó su rostro al cielo y lo observó, sus ojos lacrimosos estaban abiertos con asombro por las palabras que había escuchado y tragando saliva, se levantó de la tumba para dar vueltas sobre sí misma y encontrar a esa persona tan deseada por ella.

No estaba loca y estaba segura que la voz que había oído provenía de los mismos labios que había soñado con besar en más de una ocasión. Abrió los brazos de par en par y cerró sus ojos para desear que al abrirlos él estuviera a su lado, enseñándole esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

Sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella y abriendo los ojos para ver el rostro de su Ranma, contempló con terror, como las manos de su padre iban hacía su cuello.

Consiguiendo su propósito.

Sus piernas temblaron y cayó al suelo mientras intentaba apartarse a su padre de encima, no entendía por que le estaba haciendo eso y deseaba saber el motivo. Soun apretaba con fuerza su cuello, sus ojos estaban bañados del mismo color del infierno y su rostro había enloquecido para mostrar una sonrisa malévola. Comenzó a babear y a gruñir por ese instante de duda por parte de su hija.

-¡Debes morir Akante Tendo, me lo has prometido!.

-Papá..-sollozó Akane..-me haces daño,¡suéltame!.

-¡Niña idiota!..-amplió su sonrisa..-no voy a permitir que vuelvas con vida a ese mundo.

Akane no entendía como no conseguía zafarse del agarre de su padre y notaba que el aire se estaba haciendo más escaso a su alrededor. Las uñas de Soun se clavaban en su cuello, consiguiendo que brotará un pequeño hilillo de sangre, acercó su lengua a esa herida y lo lamió con gusto. Debía introducir con más profundidad su enfermedad para volver a traerla al camino de la muerte.

-¡Morirás!..-rugió..-¡al igual que Ranma!

-¿Por qué me haces esto papá?..-le preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos..-¿qué te he echo yo?.

-Has caído en ese estanque y te has infectado niña tonta..-bufó con desgana..-no soy tu padre y Ranma está muerto por el mismo Virus que te está asfixiando ahora..-vio la perplejidad en la mirada de su "hija"..-debes morir y así te podrás reunir con ese joven, ¿qué no lo entiendes?, ¿por qué vivir en un mundo de dolor cuando te puedo llevar al mundo de la felicidad eterna?..-alzó una ceja..-¿qué tiene de malo rendirse Akante Tendo?¡hazlo y te reunirás con Ranma, él te está esperando!.

**Casa Tendo**

El rostro de Ranma mostraba el terror, veía como Akane se estaba ahogando y como algo se había aferrado a su cuello con fuerza.

Veía la fuerza que se estaba ejerciendo en su cuello y entendió el motivo de ese acto.

-¡Akane no le escuches, yo sigo con vida y te estoy esperando!..-comenzó a mover su cuerpo..-¡vuelve a mí lado!.

**Continuará**

**Holas! actualización rápida.**

**Akane se está enfrentando al Virus y Ranma está intentando convencerla que vaya hacía él..¿qué hará Akane?.¿Escuchar al amor o a la enfermedad?.**

**Muchísimas gracias a :Naoko tendo, Satorichiva, Viry-chan,San, Encadenada y a todos los demás por sus reviews y ánimos.**

**Nos vemos en el último capítulo de este fic. Saludos y abrazos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**PESADILLA**

**Capítulo 12 - Y al final...**

_Último capítulo._

**Casa Tendo**

Sin poder evitar esa acción en sus ojos comenzaron a derramar las lágrimas que no podía soportar más. Se sentía impotente y débil ante ese enemigo, veía como el rostro de Akane estaba siendo consumido por ese manto de muerte y eso le aterraba enormemente.

Comenzó a zarandear su cuerpo, esperando que reaccionará ante ese gesto. Pero ella no abría los ojos al mundo real, simplemente permanecía en ese sueño o mejor dicho, en esa pesadilla luchando contra ese Virus que deseaba su muerte. Se mordió los labios y volvió a llamarla.

-Akane debes volver a mi lado..-le recordó..-debes estar en este mundo junto a mí, no en ese mundo en donde no puedo encontrarte.

Se llevó las manos a la boca al ver como la joven soltaba el aliento con pesadez. Su respiración se hacía más débil y a cada momento la frialdad que estaba cubriendo su cuerpo, se estaba haciendo más fuerte. Negó con la cabeza a todas las ideas que le estaban rondando y en ninguna de ellas, le podía aclarar como debía llegar a su lado y ayudarla a vencer a ese Virus.

Desvió su mirada al escuchar el golpe en la puerta y bajó nuevamente su mirada con tristeza, podía escuchar los llantos desgarradores de Soun y como su padre intentaba consolarlo. Pero sin conseguir su propósito. Se llevó las manos enfrente de su vista y las contempló fijamente, se mordió los labios y gruñendo.

-¿De qué me sirve ser un artista marcial si no puedo salvarla de sí misma?..-volvió a mirarle fijamente..-¿de qué me va a servir seguir viviendo en este mundo, si ella no está a mi lado?..-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Con un nuevo impulso se acercó más a ella, se hizo un hueco a su lado. Apoyó su mejilla con la de ella para abrazarla con fuerza. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a ronronear.

-Akane Tendo quiero que vuelvas a mi lado..-una débil lágrima resbaló por su mejilla..-te quiero demasiado como para perderte por este Virus, tú eres fuerte y puedes vencerlo..-le besó la mejilla..-yo sigo vivo y espero con ansías recibirte entre mis brazos así que..-se levantó de ese agarre y alzando su mano, la estrelló contra su mejilla..-¡¡NO TE RINDAS Y VEN JUNTO A MI AKANE TENDO!!.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron con fuerza, pero seguían vacíos y sin vida.

**Akane Tendo**

Por unos momentos se había dejado vencer y había sucumbido a ese destino que se le tenía reservado, pero notó como alguien se aferraba con fuerza a ella, como una mejilla se estrellaba con la suya y sintió un beso. El más cálido que había recibido.

Incluso pensaba que estaba loca al escuchar unas palabras y pensó que era un juego cuando reconoció esa voz, pero ese sentimiento extraño pasó a uno de cólera, al sentir como algo se empotraba en su rostro. Se mordió los labios cuando comenzó a sentir el dolor de ese golpe.

Y entonces la luz se encendió en su mente.

-"_Ranma"..-_pensó con lágrimas en los ojos._..-"él me está llamando"._

Volvió a captar la atención del Virus y con la rabia emanar de su interior, le golpeó con la rodilla en su estómago. Consiguiendo que el agarre disminuyera de intensidad. Se apartó bruscamente las manos de su cuello y poniéndose de pie, se masajeó la zona caliente de ese agarre.

Dirigió su mirada cargada de odio sobre su "padre".

-Asesino..-murmuro rabiosamente.

-No soy un asesino..-soltó Soun..-soy una bacteria y es vital mi existencia para eliminar la carroña del camino..-se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con malicia..-y ahora he puesto mis ojos sobre tí y quiero que te vayas de este mundo.

Akane aspiró con fuerza todo el aire que le había faltado en los minutos anteriores y bufando con desgana, se colocó en posición de pelea. Vio como el Virus se sorprendía de esa acción.

-¿Qué haces?..-le preguntó toscamente..-¿luchar?.

Y ella sonrió con malicia.

-Para vencer a un Virus hay que luchar contra el..-le recordó..-no soy débil y debo volver junto a él.

-¿Junto a Ranma?..-volvió a entonar toscamente..-¡querida, él ya está muerto y es por tu culpa!.

Akane entrecerró su mirada al escuchar las carcajadas que provenía de su "padre", no podía creerse que este Virus se estuviera riendo de ella y con rabia, se fue contra él. Pero la esquivó con facilidad y curvó sus labios al volver a sentir esa mentira, él estaba vivo y se lo había echo saber, así que ese truco ya no funcionaría otra vez contra ella.

Soun se acercó a ella y agarrándola por la muñeca, acercó su rostro al de su adversaria.

-¡Eres tonta!..-exclamó con burla..-¡no volverás con él, aunque logres vencerme continuarás en coma!,¿Sabes qué es eso?!..-le acarició la mejilla..-no puedo perder a alguien tan valioso como tú, así que te privaré de su cariño.

Akane cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas le revelasen lo mal que se encontraba ante ese futuro, no quería vivir de esa manera, ella quería estar con él.

-Le quiero..-susurro melancólicamente.

Soun abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante esas palabras.

**Casa Tendo**

Ranma abrió los ojos con incredulidad ante esas palabras, ella le había hablado y le había contado que..

-Me quiere..-susurro asustado..-Akane me quiere.

Tragó saliva y sonrió con alivio al ver que ese agarre que tenía en el cuello había cesado. Volvió a mirarle detenidamente a los ojos y sus impulsos le delataron.

Acercó su rostro al suyo y colocando la punta de su nariz en la suya. Le volvió a acariciar con ternura. Su mirada estaba fija en sus ojos vacíos y entonces lo supo a ciencia cierta.

Ya lo había dicho antes pero volvería a decirlo con tal de traerla nuevamente a su lado.

-Te quiero Akane.

Y la besó.

**Akane Tendo**

Se paso su mano por sus labios al sentir esa calor tan fascinante y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se humedecieron, sintió como una nueva fuerza brotaba de su interior y sonrió al saber cual era el motivo. Tragó saliva y alzando con orgullo su rostro, miro intensamente al Virus.

-Me voy..-soltó bruscamente al contemplar la sonrisa de victoria de su enemigo..-junto a Ranma..-alzó su mano al cielo..-él está vivo y me está esperando, así que puedes seguir mintiéndome para hacerme caer en tu juego..-la perplejidad se formaba en el rostro del Virus..-pero no conseguirás eso, no me rindo y sigo luchando por lo que quiero, y mi deseo es estar con Ranma, quiero vivir a su lado y en un futuro muy lejano más allá del mundo de los vivos.

Soun temblaba ante las palabras de la joven, su juego mental estaba comenzando a desmantelarse a cada instante y no podía evitar su marcha. Ni siquiera haciéndole entrar miedo con dejarla en coma, había conseguido doblegarla.

-Así que me voy..-comenzó a caminar, pero el Virus la detuvo del brazos, ella se giró con furia..-¿qué haces?.

Soun sonrió.

-¿Cómo piensas salir Akane?..-le preguntó..-yo no te voy a ayudar y aunque has conseguido curarte, debes saber donde está la salida de este mundo ficticio.

Y ahora la intriga comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

**Casa Tendo**

La alegría comenzó a aparecer en el rostro de Ranma al ver como la tez pálida de Akane iba ganando colores, si estaba ocurriendo eso, era por que ella había vencido a ese Virus mortal.

Le acarició la mejilla y se asombro de escuchar su voz.

-Ranma..-susurro entre sueños..-¡ayúdame a salir!.

Esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

-Akane sigue a mi voz y ella te guiaré nuevamente a mi lado, no te desesperes por que en cuanto salgas de ahí, la primera persona que vas a ver será a mí y lo deseo de todo corazón.

El silencio y la inmovilidad en el cuerpo de Akane consiguieron ponerlo nervioso. Su mente comenzaba a pasarle malos pensamientos y eso no lo podía permitir, desvió su mirada hacía la mano de la joven y cogiéndola fuertemente, esperó tener algún movimiento de ella.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos y con ello la sensación incomoda de su cuerpo iba consumiéndole.

Y entonces...

Ocurrió lo que más ansiaba de todo. Movió sus ojos hacía el rostro de Akane al sentir una presión en su mano. Veía como sus párpados temblaban fuertemente y su piel se erizó con rapídeza. Llevó la otra mano a su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla, tenía que darle los motivos suficientes para poder abrir los ojos y verlo.

-Akane abre los ojos..-susurro suavemente.

-¿Será un sueño?..-le preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué tendría que ser un sueño?..-sonrió.

-Por que estás muerto y aunque he escuchado tu voz, temo que eso sea verdad..-le cuestionó con dolor.

-Pues abre los ojos y verás la realidad de todo.

Y así como él lo había pedido Akane comenzó a abrir los ojos. Al principio era todo borroso y sus ojos se humedecieron al contemplar ese rostro que no podía identificar, temía las palabras del Virus.

Los ojos de Akane volvieron a tener vida al ver a Ranma enfrente suya, sonriéndole y mirándole dulcemente. Parecía que la persona que tenía al lado no era él, pero su corazón le estaba diciendo que su dueño estaba ahí.

-Ranma..-murmuro.

-Dime Akane..-le sonrió..-estamos juntos y vivos.

No pudo aguantar más el momento y se tiro a los brazos de él, no quería despegarse de su cuerpo nunca más y con solo pensar a que esa muerte podía haberse echo realidad todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Ranma estás vivo.

-Te equivocas Akane..-le acarició los cabellos..-ambos estamos vivos.

Y la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Aunque siempre había sido un chico muy reservado en cuanto a sus sentimientos, el saber que alguien la estaba alejando de él con mentiras, había provocado que todo saliera a flote y ahora soltará aquello que había deseado decir y que nunca se había atrevido.

-Te quiero Akane.

Mientras tanto el Dr. Tofú alejó su oreja de la puerta y sonriendo.

-Dejémosles solos..-apoyo su mano en el hombro de Soun..-tu hija se recuperará.

Y la familia empujo con fuerza el cuerpo de Soun para alejarlo de la puerta en donde la pareja estaba abrazada. Él quería estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero su familia le impedía el paso.

Tendría que ir más tarde.

**FIN - El amor.**

**Bueno la historia ya ha llegado a su fin y para ser sincera es la historia más larga que he echo de Ranma, pero tranquilas que no descarto hacer otra. Así que os aventuro a comentar el título de mi próxima historia donde el misterio será nuevamente el jefe y sobretodo el amor. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo fic "Sin recuerdos".**

**Muchísimas gracias a Satorichiva, San, Ran-chan, Zizlila, Naoko tendo, Viry chan, Encadenada, Karen, Yram, Alejandra,Meli-PK y Gabyhyatt. Por sus reviews y por la gran espera.**

**Abrazos y saludos.**


End file.
